The Demon Prince
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Stilies goes back home to a surprise and return with good new for him and Scott . Rated M for later lemons. STEREK AND LATER SCISSAC


SPOV

I am so bored, I mean his house if fucking awesome it's just that he's gone for two days making sure none of the pack goes running around killing people because of the full moon. I went to go watch TV in the game room. It's been like 4 hours and there is still nothing to do. When I went downstairs all the power went out, we'll probably the power went put since its raining so hard. So I just ignored it, until I heard something growl." Derek" I called. I felt something slice my arm. " DEREK, WHAT THE HELL MAN!"I shouted then it cut me again. I started crying holding myself." WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, I THOUGHT YOU FICKIN KNEW HOW TO FIGHT." He roared, and then I realized that, that the persons voice was nor anybody's I've heard before, " Who are you" I said gasping for air. " Come here" he wrap his arm across my waist and shoved he long ass claws into my side and out the other. I couldn't even see right. " We're gonna take a little trip somewhere" he said then jumped out the window. I was trying to yell Derek's name, but that was a fail since I could barely talk. When I looked ahead I saw a red and orange portal, and the closer we got the hotter it got. "Get ready little bro." He said then jumped into it. Then we landed in a normal room. It looked so familiar, well just a coincidence I guess. He set me on my feet,

" Woo woo woo, I can't stand." I said, "Yes you can". "Dad wants us in the throne room in 20 so get dressed." Then he left the room. What throne room, little brother, where am I. Then a sudden wave of pain washed over me."DEREK" I yelled, I started tearing things and breaking things and just going crazy, I started getting madder and madder by the second. Where the fuck am I. Just then somebody knock on my door. " Come in" I say with no emotion in my voice. " Dear prince, you haven't even showered. Come about know go on. I'll be back with your uniform." " I'm a prince, prince of what, well oh well I do need a shower. When I found the bathroom 10 hours later, I realized that there wasn't a hot or cold turner. The I saw a red button. Being curios I pressed then a burst of flames comes rushing then replaced with warm water. " God damn" I said. I stepped in and showered for a shorter time then I hoped. " Oh Prince Devon, get dressed your father wants to see you now." The butler guy said. When I came out I saw a really cool outfit on my bed. It was a black with red flames going up the both the pant's legs to the collar of my shirt even though it was separate. I put it on really fast, so I could see what I looked like. I was surprised to see my hair gotten longer and it sticking straight up, and it was a shiny jet black color so it looked like I put gel in it, my eyes were a bloody red, my teeth are super sharp only my canines though and all the other ones were white and straight, my muscles seem to have gotten better, I even had a tattoo that said 'THE MOST AWESOME PRINCE IS ME' in a all caps with cool ass flames going around it. When I turned around I realized that there was to slits in my the back of my jacket meh wonder what those are for. I started walking to my door, my back felt like I was on fire I mean that hurt that really hurt. I looked back and saw two ginormous black and red wings. What is up with me with red and black, oh yea Derek's favorite color was black and red, I freakin miss him a lot. " Yo Devon, you ready!" My suppose to be brother shouted. He came in with the same exact thing and he had blue flames on his and his wings were blue and black." Yeah." I said then headed out the door it didn't seem that hot though anymore. " Dads super excited to see you again, he's all like my son has return, he has a lover, he gonna be super powerful, and shit like that." He said normally" Dude where am I " I said calmly. " Hell, are you serious after seeing my drag you through a portal of flames, everything being on fire, the red and blue flames on our uniforms, really." He said with a 'are you serious' face.

" Shut up, Demetri" I said and laughed. He froze " What's wrong " I asked. "You do realized that you just said my name and not once was my name said. " Umm maybe because we're brothers and we know each others names." " Man your faster than last time." He said with a smile. " Why am I here." I said sadly. He looked at me with a serious expression. " Who is he?" " Derek" I replied. "How much do you miss him on a scale of 1-10" he said in a deadly tone. Wow what's up with this moment. "A 9.9". " have you guys ever ..." "No we were going to when he came back." I said looking at him straight in the eye. Then all of a sudden he took off in the air. " Follow me." he shouted. I started flying after him. After a while, he dived down into a open window, I went down after him only to find that I missed it and went through the window right next to it. " Devon, how do you miss the door every single time."some gut in a throne said. Oh so this is my father. Just then Demetri said something in his ear, my father sighed and said " Devon my son, Demetri has informed me that you and Derek haven't ,how do I put this ,claimed each other yet. Is that correct. "" Yes father, we were so close" I said monotoned. " Well Devon, you have 2 days starting now to have sex with Derek and claim each other, if not you have to live here with me forever" he said with a devilish smile and with a whoosh of his hand I was forced pushed by air out of the room, through all the doors and the side of the building into the fire pit. I awoke in the middle of the woods. "What the hell" I said. It's then I realized that I looked exactly the same as I did when I was 'home' only my wings were folded into my back. Man what Derek going to think. I ran all the back to his house. I looked on my iPhone to find it was June 6, which means I was gone for two days he's back. I ran inside to find it empty. " Derek, I'm home." I called. I turned around and went upstairs. I walked into the game room, and started playing some mine craft. After awhile, I heard the door open and close. " I can't find him" that sounded like Derek. "Derek calm down, he probably went home or something alright." Hmm is that Scott, and a chorus of yeas and its ok man. I open the door and closed it. "Do you here that" said Scott. " DEREK, IS THAT YOU!" I yelled then shut the door. He can't see me like this. " STILES, open the door." He shouted. "Umm I can't, because I'm" might as well".. Different then what you last saw me as." "Stiles, I love you ok you can show me." He said honestly. "You promise you won't hate me." "I promise" " Alright" I said then took a deep breath. I unlocked the door and jumped on the ceiling, 'well that new'. "Stiles were are you" Derek said, looking around." Umm up here." I said shyly. He looked up and gasped. "Stiles.." He said in disbelief. The rest of the pack came in after they heard Derek. Jackson being the douchbag he is said "Oh my god, look so stupid, you stupid dog, though playing pretend would make you more powerful, your nothing but human a pathetic little fragile human." He laughed. I got right in his face at lightning speed. He looked shocked" YOU LISTEN HERE, IM PRINCE DEVON, THE PRINCE OF HELL AND YOU WILL SHOW ME EVERY ONCE OF RESPECT, DO YOU HEAR ME BOY!" I shouted with my wings coming out and my eyes turning red. " gonna go home." He said then turned around. "That's cool man." Scott said. "Scott your so fucking awesome, because there something that have to tell you." I said excitedly. " What what is it." He said looking excited as well. " We'll when I was in hell, I went through the rooms and found out that on of the rooms was yours and that me and you are twin brothers and" with a snap of my finger he was in the same exact thing I was is and had all the same things I had the teeth, the nails, the wins the eyes, everything except the hair, it just got shorter and everything that was suppose to be red was white and black. " and your name is Prince Devin"I said. "Also I was kinda looking through your room when I saw that you had a soulmate but it was takin away from you, I also found out that your soul mate is Isaac, so go to Isaac" and like that he was gone looking for Isaac. "Derek, ummm... Do you still you know want to be with me." I said shyly. " I mean if you don't..." I was cut of by a pair of lips crashing down on mine. When he was about to break it. I pulled him down with me on the bed and wrapped my legs around him." Oh my god Derek, I though about you every single second I was there, I fuckin missed you." I said breathlessly,I pulled him back into a kiss, "Oh fuck, Devon I missed you to, I wished I didn't leave you here I should have just did it in my backyard, I'm so sorry, but I'm so happy that your back" he said trying to catch his breath. He came down and kissed me again he leaned up and took his shirt of, I pulled of my jacket and tossed it some where in the room and took my pants of to, I was so glad when I was there that I got 5 inches more, I was like only an inch away from Derek's when I saw him I the shower by accident. " Damn Devon I didn't know you were hat big" he said looking at it,I started to get a little self conscious and put my hands over it, before I even got it all the way covered he put his hands over mine and put then behind my head. He took of his pants and boxers and laid back on me, I cold feel is erection on mine, and that made me even harder. He started dry humping me, I couldn't stop the moans escaping from my mouth as he started going faster and harder on me. " Derek... .Der...Der" I moaned. Then he ripped of my boxers. "Sorry they were in the way." He said lustfully. " Oh ,u god Derek just take me" I said powerlessly. He slowly pushed himself into me, he put my right led over his shoulder so he could push it in further. I yelp in pain as he started getting further. " I'm sorry this might hurt for a minute." He said after a second I started moving on his shaft " Shit Devon...so tight...fuck." He said. " Harder" I said,he started going way harder then I thought he was going to. I felt so fucking good, I mean we were sweating and my ass was getting handed to plus moans were echoing off the walls. When he neared his climax, he grabbed both my hips and held me down, I had to admit he was still stronger than me. When he came he bit my neck hard, I saw white for a minute. After awhile of just laying there his dick still my ass, I asked "Derek did you did you claim me?!" "Yea I'm sorry, it's just that when a wolf mates they by instinct claim each other." I hugged him so tight then I not his neck so finish it off. He moaned, "What was that for"he said while trying to look serious, but failing miserably. "Well I made a deal with my father, that if I have sex with you and we both claim each other then I won't have to live down there forever." I said going slower on each word." What's wrong" he asked worried." I'm the prince of hell, which mean my father is the DEVIL." I said then it dawned on me, I just made a deal with the devil. " ju-ju-sst ma-ma-made a dea-de-deal with th-th-the Devil." I said stuttering. " Derek looked at me with frighten his eyes. "What gonna happen to us?"he asked worriedly." I don't know, but never forget me no matter what he does never ever forget me." I said crying, actually we were both crying, but Derek was trying not to. We held on to each for who now how long. "Devon, you have out smarted me." A voice said out of nowhere, we both jumped and started looking around for the voice, luckily they won't see us naked since we both put our pants and Adidas back on. "So I came up with a compromise, would you like to know what it is?" He asked on a sickly tone. "No" I said, and instantly regretted it. We heard what sounded like swords hitting each other. I turned around, and heard Derek take a quick breath of air. When I looked back at him I saw two swords one through his kidney and the other through his heart. "Derek!" I cried. I ran over there to him, when I heard what sounded like arrows rushing through the air all of them turning visible when they hit Derek, there were 5 of them 3 through his legs 1 in his shoulder and the last one into is lung. " STOP, STOP IT NOW, DEREK, DEREK." I shouted. " Devon he whispered then fell on to the floor. I ran to him as quick as I could, I started immediately pulling out the arrows and the swords. When they were all out I looked at him, he was super pale even his werewolf abilities weren't helping him. I held him for what seem like forever when he started to move actually he was trashing and mumbling stuff. After awhile he stilled " Derek" I said cautiously. He open his eyes I found them to be and electrifying blue. " Derek" I said happily. "Devon, where the fuck was I." "I think you were in hell for awhile." I said while laughing. "Well that was really fun!" He said. "What" I said with disbelief. "Yea I have this AWESOME room, it all purple, black, and white and I was playing Call of Duty, with some guy named Demetri and he was telling me about you, and yea it was a lot of fun, now your dad said he was sorry he just didn't know another way for me to get there and be able to come back anytime I please so he killed me."he said as if it was nothing. I kissed him deeply and then that was how we stayed for awhile.

THE END


End file.
